1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile communication terminal, and in particular, to a camera zoom device and method for a mobile communication terminal including a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the technological developments in portable terminals and the miniaturization of cameras, it has become possible to provide a mobile communication terminal including a camera. Accordingly, a camera phone has become very popular. Additionally, mobile communication terminals having a zoom camera function are also available.
In general, the mobile communication terminal having the zoom camera function includes a zoom key for zooming in or out using. However, a zoom-in or out method using the zoom key has a disadvantage in that it is inconvenient and time consuming for a user to separately press the zoom key whenever in order to zoom in or out. For example, when the user photographs the object, the user focuses a camera lens to an object and presses the zoom key several times as necessary.
Additionally, such a zoom-in or out method using the zoom key has a drawback in that the camera lens is shaken due to user's hands trembling, thereby resulting in out of focus and inexact photographs.